inception_of_xalaikhanfandomcom-20200213-history
Natural Monsters (IoX)
The Natural Monsters are the first type of monster encountered in Inception of Xalaikhan, despite the game's title. They're the cheapest Monsters to buy and the easiest to breed. They are called Natural because of their Breeding Class, which is also called Natural. Single Element Naturals usually costs between 230 and 300 coins. The six Natural Elements are Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth, and Fire, and can live on at least one of the Natural Islands, meaning that some Natural Monsters would not meet each other unless they are teleported to the same Outer Island, or go to Gold Island. Breeding In general, these types of monster are generally easy to breed because all that is required is to find two monsters that, together, have the Elements required for the certain monster. For example, a Bowgart (Plant, Water, Cold) can be bred with Oaktopus (Plant, Water) + Mammott (Cold). However, breeding using monsters with multiple elements do not guarantee success and may result in either parent that you have used to breed the monster of higher elemental complexity. Levels Like most other Monsters, Natural Monsters can be leveled up in order to make them grow in size, allow them to be used in Breeding structures, increase Currency generation, teleport them to Outer Islands, and collect bonus goals. List of Natural Monsters Single Element These can be bought with Coins and can only otherwise be bred via breeding failure. * Potbelly * Mammott * Tweedle * Toe Jammer * Noggin * Kayna Double Element These monsters can be bred from two Single-Element Monsters. * Furcorn * Dandidoo * Oaktopus * Shrubb * Flowah * Pango * Maw * Drumpler * Boskus * Quibble * Cybop * Glowl * Fwog * Phangler * Stogg Triple Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Double-Element Monster. More difficult to breed than Double Elements. * Thumpies * Bowgart * Clamble * Sooza * Spunge * Reedling * Barrb * Pummel * Rootitoot * Repatillo * Congle * PomPom * Woolabee * T-Rox * Wynq * Ziggurab * Scups * Whaddle * Floogull * Thrumble Quad Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Triple-Element Monster (Better Results), or from two Double-Element Monsters. More difficult to breed than Triple Elements. * Deedge * Quarrister * Yelmut * Entbrat * Incisaur * ??? * Shellbeat * Bisonorus * Tring * Edamimi * Riff * Sneyser * Krillby * ??? * Flum Ox Quint Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Quad-Element Monster (Better Results), or from one Triple-Element Monster and one Double-Element Monster. They are the most difficult Natural Monsters to be bred. * ??? (Represents ) * ??? (Represents ) * Drummidary (Represents ) * ??? (Represents ) * Candelavra (Represents ) * ??? (Represents ) Hex Element The Hex Element is only found in Gold Island. When all other Natural Monsters are teleported here, the Hex Element gets freed from some amberlike substence, though would get trapped again when they leave/get boxed by Wubbox. * ??? Monster Predictions This section is for any Predictions for any remaining not yet made Natural Monsters. SafariKid2's Predictions * Mossenspiel (Plant, Cold, Earth, Fire) * Crocsticks Real (Cold, Water, Earth, Fire) * Oddamotone (Cold, Water, Earth, Fire) (Alternate prediction if Crocsticks Real doesn't even end up becoming real at all) * Mimic (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth) (Shared with Ekoj12) * Chillchimes (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Fire) * Orangusteel (Plant, Cold, Water, Earth, Fire) * Grogika (Cold, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) * Elementhullist (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) Monster Master's Predictions * Tootem Pohl (Plant, Cold, Earth, Fire) * Pizzo-Crab (Cold, Water, Earth, Fire) * Peaorgun (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth) * Octobipes (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth) (Alternate prediction if it doesn't end up having inspiration from the Mimic concept) * Icyeberg (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Fire) * Gongwood (Plant, Cold, Water, Earth, Fire) * Beattifly (Cold, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) * Balumince (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) * Hexolyt (Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth, Fire) (Alternate prediction if it doesn't end up like a Balanced, Zen based glowing Orb like Monster that plays an Electronic Drum kit) Ekoj12's Predictions * Steegarback (Plant, Earth, Cold, Fire) * Doose (Earth, Water, Cold, Fire) * Autuccato (Earth, Water, Cold, Fire) (Alternate prediction if Doose stays as a concept for Bisonorus) * Cetaslap (Air, Plant, Earth, Water, Cold) (Alternate prediction if Mimic doesn't get reused) * Icyphone (Air, Plant, Water, Cold, Fire) * Wingole (Air, Earth, Water, Cold, Fire) * Gooark (Plant, Earth, Water, Cold, Fire) * Elemapato (Air, Plant, Earth, Water, Cold, Fire) Category:Monsters Category:Natural Monsters